The Kuran Twins
by Arkhaggelos
Summary: This is the story of a woman who died and was reborn in the Vampire Knight universe/world. Now she is the younger twin sister of Kaname Kuran. Find out how she'll cope with becoming a vampire, a pureblood, and how she'll come to love her brother (kaname). Pairings: Kaname/OC ; Zero/Yuki; others. Rated M because of future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hello! First of all I want to thank you for choosing this story, it's my first time writing one so please go easy on me because I'm still learning.**

 **I wanted to tell you all beforehand if I make any spelling mistakes then I'm sorry but I'll try and do my best.**

 **I hope you enjoy my story and have a good time reading it. :D**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything, just my OC (Reiko).**

 **Note: - "Talking"**

 **\- 'Thinking'**

* * *

 **The Kuran Twins**

 _Prologue_

Reiko Pov

The last thing I remember is walking at night when the moon was full and its light was shining over my face. I turned to cross the road when, so lost in my thoughts I didn't see the eminent danger, a loud sound reached my ears, it was a car beeping, the intense light of the headlights were blinding my eyes and the last thing I heard was the sound of the tires skid as the car reached me. It hit with such force that I knew no more, only darkness…

.

.

.

'What happened? Where… am I? I can't see anything. Is that… a baby crying? No wait… Not one, two, there are two babies. I think… I think that one of them is me!'

3rd Person Pov

Two babies, one boy and a girl, lay in a crib, next to them is a couple who are watching and smiling at the newborns as they sleep.

"They are so cute!" said the woman while caressing the baby boy's cheek. The man chuckle and said "Of course they are they have you as their mother."

"Awww, Haruka." Said the woman as she put her arms around the men's neck, Haruka, and kissed him on the lips.

"It's true Juri, and our little girl is going to be a beauty, I can tell." This made Juri start giggling and replies "Our son is going to have a lot of work to keep the boys away."

Haruka looked at the two twins sleeping peacefully against each other and said "I think he can handle it, us Kuran are strong, isn't that right, Kaname?"

The little boy in the crib, as if it was listening, grabbed the hand of his twin sister making the adults in the room smile. Juri, smiling, looked at the girl and said "You will have a knight in shining armor always at your side to protect you, Reiko."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading, it's my first time writing and since it was a prologue it was a smaller chapter but I promise I will try to make them longer.**

 **Review and any suggestions or ideas that you have for the story I will appreciate them and take them into consideration.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello! I hope that you liked the prologue and here is the first chapter.**

 **I wanted to tell you all beforehand if I make any spelling mistakes then I'm sorry but I'll try and do my best.**

 **I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything, just my OC (Reiko).**

 **Note: - "Talking"**

 **\- 'Thinking'**

* * *

 **The Kuran Twins**

 _Chapter 1_

Reiko Pov

It's been a few days since I died. I'm still skeptical about what happen, I mean who wouldn't? There are many like me that would like an opportunity like this, to get away from the world that was not fair to them. There were many times were I dreamed about getting away, go somewhere where I could be happy, surrounded by loving people who would protected me from the nightmares that would haunt me at night. The nightmares, they were the reason why I was always afraid, all my life be it awake or asleep, they didn't want to let me go. Even now I'm not sure that they won't come back to get me. I guess I'm still waiting for them to walk up to me and take me away forever from the one place where I believe I can be happy…

I try opening my eyes since I have been asleep most of the time and I finally have the strength to do it. When I open them I see things that aren't blurry. The first thing I saw was the little baby sleeping next to me. My twin brother, I believe, since the first thing I heard when I came to this world, when I was born, was his cries.

I never had a brother or sister for that matter; I'm still not sure how to act. But I have been given a second chance in life and this time a happy one, I hope.

I have not seen my… parents. I would like to see who gave birth to me, my parents for all intends and purposes. And I can only pray that they are nothing like my old ones. I hope that they are kind, loving and safe.

As if listening to my thoughts the door opened, a man and a woman come in, they walked closer and saw that I was awake.

"Aww is my little Reiko awake already" Juri, or mother now I guess, said. I can't help but think that I have seen her before but from where?

"I think Reiko just wants attention, isn't that right?" chuckle Haruka, I mean father (it's going to take some time to get used to this), as his hand reach out and touched my belly making me giggle and a smile came to his face.

Suddenly I stop when I noticed something in his mouth, was that… fangs? What? As this realization hit my mind his face and Juri started to seem familiar to me. But from where?

I inhale deeply when I recognize them. But I must be mistaken, there's no other way. As much as I want to deny it, it started to make sense. Somehow, perhaps god make it this way, I'm in the Vampire Knight universe.

My best and only friend made me watch a few of the episodes. I don't remember them very well but I do know one thing. Vampires exist. And if I'm the daughter of Juri and Haruka Kuran then I'm a vampire, a PUREBLOOD vampire.

OH MY GOD! OH. MY. GOD!

Alright I need to calm down.

.

.

.

I can't calm down! I think I need to sleep this out. As my eyes started to close I vaguely heard the sound of a door closing.

I feel asleep to the sound of the soft breathings of my brother.

 _Time Skip_

It's been a few months and I'm okay with the fact that I am a vampire. If I'm being honest I'm a little thrilled.

A lot happened in these months, such as the arrival of Rido, he took my baby brother from me and what was in his place was not the same person. I mourned with my parents but Kaname was not to blame. I will miss my other brother and Kaname is my family now.

Even as a newborn baby I can feel power radiation off of him. In a way it made me feel safe. Something I never knew in my past life.

I think that… I don't want to lose him. He's everything I have once our parents died. I won't be able to do anything to stop it. I will cry, a lot. But as long as he is by my side I think I will be okay.

Maybe it's too soon to think like this but I'm just being honest with my feelings.

I heard a sound that interrupted my thoughts, I looked to the side and saw Kaname looking at me, and he smiled. I smiled back because he is so cute. We curled around each other and fall asleep, our hearts beating as one and small smiles on our faces.

* * *

 **Thank you reading, hope you liked it.**

 **This chapter was to make Reiko realize where she was and come to terms with it. I wanted to make Kaname appear, being reborn. And I also wanted to make you see what kind of past she had, details will be in later chapters.**

 **I wanted to get this all out of the way so that I can start with the real thing.**

 **Review and any suggestions or ideas that you have for the story are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hello! Another chapter and this time it will have Reiko – Kaname interaction.**

 **I wanted to tell you all beforehand if I make any spelling mistakes then I'm sorry but I'll try and do my best.**

 **Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything, just my OC (Reiko).**

 **Note: - "Talking"**

 **\- 'Thinking'**

* * *

 **The Kuran Twins**

 _Chapter 2_

Reiko Pov

Six years. So much time has passed but it felt like it was not enough. I have never been this happy.

Kaname is an important part of my life, I mean I love my parents but me and Kaname are always together. We don't like to be separated and do everything together.

I can finally do things that I couldn't before, for example I love to paint and because I never had the liberty to do it so I'm not very good at it but I have fun. Kaname sometimes makes fun of me but he always ends up helping me. I don't know how he does it but I feel like he's good at everything (the good thing is that he doesn't brag). But I don't mind, he's my brother and he's always helping me out.

Just like now I'm drawing on the table, the crayons are scattered all over it.

Kaname is sitting next to me watching me work. "You're pressuring me Kana-chan." I wined at him.

He merely chuckled and said "I enjoy watching you paint, you are so focused with your eyebrows furrowed and your tongue is out. It's cute. "

At his words I pouted and looked at him. "Well I'm not the only one that can be cute, I think that you have your cute moments too Kana-chan~~~" I said with a sly smile and eyes that held mischief.

At my words Kaname's cheeks turned slightly pink with embarrassment. It only made my smirk wider, I love making him blush.

Who knew I could have that effect on him, of the few episodes I watched I never saw him being anything but composed. I guess that he couldn't show weakness but now it's going to be different. As long as he is with me, where no one can see, he can be himself. I want to be the only one allowed to see his vulnerable side. I want to protect him like he already does to me. Because I know that, in the future, he is going to be stronger than me, even if I am a pureblood, he is still an ancestor.

So while he protects me physically, I will do the same to him, only I will be protecting his emotions. This is a promise I will make and I have every intention to keep it.

"I… I do not!" My twin tried to deny my words, it only made me happier. I let out a small laugh at Kaname's words to try and deny what I said.

"Mou, Rei-chan, you always do things to embarrass me" Kaname said with a pout on his lips, even if he tried to deny it, it was definitely a pout.

"Only because I love you, Kana-chan." And just like that with those words Kaname's face softens and his eyes so much love as he said to me "I love you too, Rei-chan".

Those words made me blush, I looked down to try and hide my embarrassment behind my long red-brown hair.

Kaname Pov

As soon as my words come out of my mouth her cheeks begun to redden in an adorable blush and in an attempt to hide it she looked down so that her hair was in front of her face. I smiled at her cuteness.

I reach my hand up and pushed her hair behind her ear making her look at my smiling face, and there it was, her smile. I love being the cause of it.

Our father, in the beginning, was giving us our lessons together but now we are separated. He explained it was so that we could get used to spending some time without the other. Truthfully, I didn't like the sound of it; I don't like the idea of Reiko not being by my side where I can see her, protect her…

3rdPerson Pov

The Kuran twins little moment was broken when their father, Haruka, entered the room. He smiled at his children and said "Hello, what are you two doing?"

Reiko looked at Haruka and said "Father, we were just painting." Haruka chuckled and said "Are you sure that it was just you that was painting and Kaname was the one looking?"

"Ahahah maybe…" laughs Reiko with the blush on her cheeks due to her father's teasing. At her response both father and son laughed.

"Well, I came here because I have something to tell you two." Haruka said once their laughs calmed down.

Kaname's face turned serious in seconds while Reiko was curious. Seeing that he had his children attention he started explaining what was going too happened.

"There's going to be an event organized by Nagamichi Aido, the Head of the Aido family as I'm sure you remember from our previous lessons. We, as Purebloods, were invited and this time we will bring you two with us to introduce you to the others aristocrats. We didn't want to bring you to this type of world so soon but it's something we can't avoid forever."

Reiko and Kaname's face turned from curious and serious to distasteful in a matter of seconds. The thought of being around those people, all they want is power and being a pureblood our blood is special, is not how they would want to spend the night.

Seeing the twin's identical reaction, something that bought a smile to his face, he started to say something that hopefully will improve their moods. "Now don't make that face, the children of the aristocrats will be there too so after the initial presentation you can go to the room where they will be staying for the rest of the party."

"Well I guess it's better than nothing" Reiko muttered.

Hearing Reiko's words Kaname looked at her for a second before turning to his father and asked "When is the event?"

Haruka looked at his son and answered "it's going to happen the day after tomorrow". At his father's words Kaname nodded his head before turning to his little sister. Haruka left them alone, exiting the room.

Kaname Pov

When I turned to look at Reiko I vaguely heard the sound of a door closing. She has a nervous expression on her face. I knew the reason. While around us, her family, she expresses her emotions freely to the others she gets nervous and the consequences of that is a change in personality. Her face is blank or has a small polite smile. I am exactly the same except I maintain the cold and polite persona for everybody only with Reiko I am capable of being myself. Even with our… parents I'm not fully comfortable of being myself.

Lately I've been having strange dreams, most of the times it's like I'm there as if I myself have lived it. Almost like… memories. And for the most part they are not happy dreams, only occasionally when a certain woman is in them. It makes me confused but I believe with time answers will come to me.

Right now my focus is on my sister, I have to reassure her that she will not be alone.

"Rei-chan, it's going to be okay, I will be by your side the whole night. I will not leave you alone with those vultures." My choice of words to describe the aristocrats bought a smile to her face witch made me proud of myself for the achievement.

But something was still bugging her since her smile didn't stay long on her face. "What's wrong Rei?" I asked.

She nervously played with her fingers and I gently grabbed them with my hand. She looked at me and finally answered "It's just… I don't like the adults but I can handle them if you are by my side but it's the other kids I'm worried about"

Ah! Now everything makes sense, I don't know how it didn't come to me before. We have never been with other children our own age. It was always adults. She just doesn't know how to behave in front of them.

"Don't worry you'll know what to do when we get there. And never forget that I'm there for you." I said in an attempt to make her feel better about going.

"I know. Thank you Kana-chan I don't know what I would do without you." She said with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome Rei-chan. I would do anything for you. I… love you." I said the last part with some hesitation afraid of what her answer would be. But she merely smiled and said "I love you too Kana-chan".

Those words made my heart warm and a genuine smile reserved only for her come to my face.

* * *

 **Thank you reading, hope you liked it.**

 **As promised slowly but surely my chapters are getting longer.**

 **If you have any requests about a scene between the twins while they are young I will be happy to write it.**

 **Review and any suggestions or ideas that you have for the story are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hello! Another chapter for you guys. Thank you for waiting.**

 **I wanted to tell you all beforehand if I make any spelling mistakes then I'm sorry but I'll try and do my best.**

 **Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything, just my OC (Reiko).**

 **Note: - "Talking"**

 **\- 'Thinking'**

* * *

 **The Kuran Twins**

 _Chapter 3_

Kaname Pov

I woke up with a gasp. I sat up in bed panting a little from the dream I just had. I reached with my left hand to my face, touched the skin beneath my eye and notice the wetness of it. Tears were running down my face, I was crying, and my hands were shaking a bit.

I was sad and… scared. Scared of being alone, all because of a dream. But was it really a dream? This is not the first time it happens. The more I keep having them the more convinced I become that somehow this are memories, my memories.

This time I dreamed of a woman, the same one I had dreamed of before. It's like every time I go to sleep I see a new chapter of a story. It started with the first chapter, my birth; then the second chapter, life after coming to the world; the third chapter, becoming what later we would be called as pureblood; the fourth chapter, simply existing, forgetting my own name, no purpose in life, living in solitude; then comes the fifth chapter, when I met _her_ , _she_ gave me purpose in life, the first woman I become attached to, _she_ gave me a name.

The same name I have now. _Kaname._

But after numerous chapters where I watched everything that happened after meeting her, comes the chapter I saw tonight. The woman that I have come to care about gave her own life to create the anti-vampire weapons. I knew that she did it so that I wouldn't do it.

'Wait! Since when did I start to talk like I lived it? Well I guess I did. It certainly felt like it.'

She threw her own heart out so that vampires don't abuse their powers, don't abuse _humans._ Somehow, even if this is not real I made myself a promise; I would _not_ allow vampires to abuse their powers. No matter what.

I looked at the clock and saw that at this hour the sun was still high in the sky. 'I don't feel like going to sleep though.' The feelings of loosing someone important were still printed in my mind.

Suddenly it occurs to me, what if something like this happens to Reiko? She was my other half, without her what do I have to live for? I couldn't bear to live in a world where she is not in it. I can't begin to imagine the void that would fill my heart if such day were to come.

While in my mind I was starting to panic with the thought of my twin dying, I didn't notice my door opening. I only acknowledged another presence in my room when a soft voice called out.

"Kana-chan?" I looked in the direction the voice was coming and said "Reiko? What are you doing up at this hour?"

She looked at me with her big red-brown eyes identical to mine; I can see that she is still tired.

"I don't know. I felt that something was wrong with you so I had to come, make sure you were alright."

That statement didn't surprise me; we can always tell when something is going on with the other. Maybe it's a twin thing, being a pureblood vampire helps strength the connection? I don't know but every time one of us is hurt, sad, lying, anything at all the other can fell it right away. I shouldn't be surprise that she came to my aid if she sensed my distress.

Giving a small smile I said softly "I just had a nightmare nothing to be worried about."

She frowned at what I said, she didn't believe me. "Then why didn't you come get me? Whenever one of us can't sleep we always go to the other." She said.

And it was true, no matter what for some reason one of us always ends up in the others bed. Even if we didn't have any nightmares. We have always been like this, taking comfort in the others presence.

"I just needed a minute to think, to calm myself down." I said.

She looked at me for a second before sighing softly. She walked to stand next to my bed and grabbed my hands, which I failed to see were still shaking. Obviously she notices, as always she pays attention to me. A fact that made me smile, it's nice to know she cares although it's no surprise. She, just like me, pays extra attention to her twin.

Before I realize she starts talking with a smoothing tone. "Kana-chan, I don't know what's troubling you and I won't pry since I know that you will tell me when you are ready. But I want you to know that I'm always here for you."

My heart filled with love at her words, my eyes softening and a small smile directed at her was on my lips. "I know and I promise that someday I will tell you. You're the only one I trust. But right now I just want to be next to you, it helps me calm down"

At my words a smile was on her face and she said "You didn't have to tell me, I was going to sleep next to you even if you didn't say anything."

I let out a small laugh and said "Of course you were."

She pouted at my words "Hey now, don't be that way, it's not like you are exactly the same" she said sarcastically. I just gave her an innocent look which made her roll her beautiful eyes at me. Eyes that like her hair were identical to mine.

She climbed on the bed, crawling to the top and lied down next to me under the covers. With her hand she motioned for me to lie back down. When I was under the covers she tugged my head so that it was over her chest, using it like a pillow, with her on her back.

Slowly and softly she ran her hand over my hair in a comforting and affectionate manner in order to show support and affection, making it easier to fall asleep. Something that otherwise would not happen if Reiko wasn't here.

When I was on the verge of losing conscious, sleep was coming fast to take me to dreamland, I mutter quietly two words that I'm sure she could hear "Thank you"

As I was seconds from sleeping I faintly heard her reply "Always". And with a smile on my face I knew no more, and this time no memories slash dreams come to me.

Reiko Pov

When I heard my brothers breathing even out I knew he was finally asleep. For days now he has been having weird dreams that he has not told me about. I'm worried but at the same time I know that I will be the first, if not only, person he will tell about what's bothering him. He will tell me when he's ready.

Until then I will be by his side at all times, even when not needed. That's just how we are as siblings, twins. I'm not sure if other siblings are as close as us but I don't care.

'I will never let anyone separate us and I dare them to try.' I thought with determination.

Besides I'm sure that Kaname and our parents won't let them anyway. With that reassurance and knowing that my twin is with me safe and sound, I fell asleep.

When we woke up the sun had just set and it was time to get up. I looked to the side and stay silent, simply watching for a few moments his peaceful, childlike face sleeping. While I was admiring Kaname, he woke up, slowly opening his eyes and when they landed on me they seem to soften, adoration and love on his gaze.

"Hello, Kana-chan" I greet him first with a soft voice.

"Hello, Rei-chan" he answered with an equally soft voice.

We didn't say anything more; we just continued looking at each other, taking in the others appearance. How is it possible for him to wake up looking perfect? I'm sure that my hair is nothing less than a mess. Little did I know that my brother thought the same thing, thinking that I was the one waking up looking perfect.

My hair was long, almost reaching the end of my back, and even if it takes a lot of trouble to short it out with a brush I will never cut it short. Besides the fact that Kaname likes my hair and running his hands through it, which feels amazing, he sometimes, a lot of times, brushes my hair. Gently not to hurt me and slowly, to make the moment last longer, almost as if it is something that calms him down. It's relaxing to the both of us.

I came out of my thoughts and look more closely at my twin and see that he, like me, is lost in thoughts. Not wanting to end our moment but knowing we had to get up before our parents come get us I said.

"We should get up" but I did not move despite my words.

"I know" he said, not making any move or sign that he will actually get up.

Loving their moment and hating the fact that I had to end it I sat up and took my brother's hand, pulling him into a sitting position. He made a small noise of protest that made me chuckle.

"Come on twin, we can't stay like this forever as much as I want to. Our cousin is coming to visit remember?" I said in hopes to get him up faster.

Understanding comes to his eyes and he said "I forgot. How much time do we have before he arrives?" he questions.

"I don't know" I answered "so we better get ready before that happens"

He sighs and says, resigned, "Fine."

We got out of bed and I went to my room to get dress, leaving Kaname to do the same.

After getting dress I sat down and with a brush in hand attempted to tame my hair. It might be smooth and wavy but it takes a lot of time for it to look ok.

I was getting tired and about to give up when Kaname entered my room. At the sight of my brother on the mirror I turn to look at him and whined "Kana-Cha, help me!"

He laughs softly at my actions and approaches me, takes the brush and starts working on my hair.

We stay in a comfortable silence; I close my eyes, relaxing at his actions and the feeling of his fingers in my hair. I don't know how he does it but he makes it look easy when in reality it's a nightmare brushing my hair, even Juri – I mean mom - finds it difficult.

I should convince him to do this all the time and I doubt he would protest seeing as he has a small smile on his face, obviously enjoying it as much as me.

"Done" he says softly. I look at him and say, with a smile on my face, "Thank you, Kana-Chan"

He smiles and says back "Your welcome, Rei-Chan"

Suddenly we hear our mothers voice "Kaname, Reiko, come here. Your cousin is here."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**

 **Also about my review where I just said "g" I have no idea how that happen, I sewer. XD (and since I don't know if it is possible to erase my review it will stay there)**

 **If you have any requests about a scene between the twins while they are young I will be happy to write it.**

 **Review and any suggestions or ideas that you have for the story are welcome.**


End file.
